Sailor Toadstool
by klutz1422
Summary: Peach is an ordinary high school student until she magically transforms into Sailor Moon. Now its up to her and her friends to save the world. Its the Mario characters in the Sailor Moon storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I was on DA and I saw the pictures of Peach and Mario as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. I started getting inspired and I realized that the Mario characters would fall perfectly in the Sailor Moon storyline so here we are. Anyways, it won't be exactly like Sailor Moon even though it starts off that way.**

**I don't own the Mario characters or anything Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Peach woke up with the sun shining on her already golden hair. She slowly blinked her cerulean eyes against the bright light trying to figure out why she wasn't still sleeping. She leaned over to her right to check the readout on her digital clock and instantly panicked. She only had ten minutes until class began.

"MOM!" Peach hollered through the house. "MY ALARM DIDN'T GO OFF AGAIN!"

Peach was already in her clothes of a hot pink skirt, black leggings, and a light pink sweater and was running a brush through her hair as she sprinted down the stairs.

"Sorry honey, but I did go up there to wake you up. Three times in fact. Now don't forget your lunch on the way out." Her mom told her having never turned around.

Peach mumbled her thanks as she grabbed her lunch and school books while slipping on her shoes. This was actually a normal day for Peach. She had been stuck in this rut for a couple of months now and frankly she was tired of it. She was thinking about this as she ran down the street towards the school building, wondering when things were going to change for her. That's when she heard the hiss of pain and other voices laughing.

Peach stopped and backed up to the parking lot she just passed. Three boys were picking on some sort of animal.

"Hey, stop that!" She yelled at the boys.

They instantly jumped and ran off at the sound of her voice.

"Stupid punks." Peach muttered under her breath as she approached the creature.

As she got closer she could see that it was a rather large pink lizard with a red bow on its head and a bandage on its forehead. The poor thing looked scared to death as Peach bent down to its level.

"There, there, it's okay. Hold still and I'll get that off of you." She cooed as she gently pulled the bandage away.

She gasped as it revealed a golden crescent moon shaped birthmark in the center of its head. Frightened by the noise the lizard scurried backwards, did a flip, and landed on top of a car. Peach was pretty freaked and was trying to decide whether to run or not when she heard the school bell.

"Oh no, I'm so late!" She complained as she forgot the reptile and ran in the direction of the building.

* * *

"Ms. Toadstool, you're late again."

"I'm sorry Mr. Toadsworth, it won't happen again."

"I've heard that before." Mr. Toadsworth murmured under his breath.

Ignoring him Peach went to take her spot at her desk next to her best friend Goombella. Goombella had long blonde hair like Peach, but she kept it pulled back in a ponytail. She always wore her sunglasses on her head, wore a beige windbreaker, red scarf, and jeans. She had big bright eyes, was very tan, and had a slight overbite.

"So slept in again?" She whispered to Peach.

"Yeah something like that." Peach responded keeping her eyes glued at the front of the room.

Goombella nodded realizing that Peach was trying to concentrate on the lecture. The only problem was that Peach had no idea what he was talking about. She hadn't been paying attention for the last few weeks, instead she had been daydreaming. There were some about falling in love and other mushy things, but mostly she had dreams of saving the world like Sailor V. Sailor V was only the newest comic book crime fighter, and Peach's favorite.

After several long hours of torturous lecture, the final bell finally rang signaling the end of the day. Peach was one of the first ones to jump up and already have her things put away.

"Ms. Toadstool, a moment if you please." Mr. Toadsworth called before she had reached the door. Peach sighed and looked desperately to Goombella. Her friend gave her a small sympathetic smile before leaving with the others. Now it was just Peach and Toadsworth.

"Ms. Toadstool, this is the second exam you've failed this week." He started holding up a horrific looking math test. "Honestly, I don't know what's happened to you. You had great grades at the beginning of the year and now you're giving me this. I'm afraid if you don't change this streak fast we're going to have a conference with your parents. Is that what you want?"

Peach shook her head no feeling very guilty.

"Good, then get this signed by your parents, and this had better be the last test like that, understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Toadsworth."

"Alright, carry on then."

Seeing her freedom at hand, Peach turned and ran out the door. Luckily, Goombella had waited around on her.

"So what did Toadsworth want?"

"To have an intervention."

"Ouch, what about?"

Rather than explain, Peach just showed Goombella the terrible test.

"Man, what did you do? Take this test drunk?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Well I wouldn't let your parents see it." She advised handing it back.

"I have to get them to sign it." Peach complained miserably.

"Wow, you're screwed."

"Hey Peach, I couldn't help over hearing. Do you need a tutor?" Goombario asked running up to the two girls.

Goombario was the most annoying person Peach knew. He always had to be right and was very nosy. He wore a white baseball jersey, khaki shorts, and a blue baseball cap. He looked a little like Goombella in the sense of being very tan but he had one tooth that stuck out a little on bottom.

"Please get real, Goombario. Peach is just fine. She's just in a slump. What will really make you feel better is a trip to my mom's jewelry store." Goombella declared.

"I don't know. I don't have the money to afford anything in there." Peach complained.

"But my mom's having a sale today. Who knows, maybe we'll pick up something cheap. Plus, I saw these cute boots in the store next door." Goombella squealed excitedly.

"Come on, shopping isn't going to do anything for her." Goombario argued.

"Actually, it sounds like fun." Peach finally decided. "Let's go!"

Goombella and Peach took off towards the mall talking about earrings and gems leaving a very disgruntled Goombario behind.

Before long Goombella and Peach were at Goombella's mom's jewelry store. Both were shocked to find that the place was packed. A line stretched all the way back to the door and it was incredibly difficult to hear over the squealing women.

"Man, you weren't kidding when you said your mom was having a sale." Peach yelled to Goombella.

"I know. I really wasn't expecting it to be this crowded. Something's strange about this. Hey Mom! What's going on?"

Goombella and Peach had just managed to make their way over to Goombella's mom who tensed up when Goombella called out to her. Peach thought that this was a little weird, but didn't say anything.

"Goombella, dear. Did you bring your friend down here to pick up some jewelry?" She asked grinning brightly.

"Yes, actually I wanted to look at some rhinestones." Peach answered politely.

"Don't be silly dear. Help yourself to some of the diamonds right over there."

Peach looked stunned. "No, I couldn't possibly afford diamonds."

"Of course you can. We're having a ninety percent sale and I would be honored to give Goombella's friend the best deal in the store."

Peach was speechless. She stood there as Goombella's mom held up diamond necklaces, rings, and earrings for Peach to look at. Finally, she decided on a pair of earrings.

"How much for those?" She asked inspecting the stunning piece Goombella's mom was holding.

"These are special 20k starburst cut diamonds. I'll sell them to you for ten dollars."

"TEN DOLLARS?" Peach exclaimed.

That seemed to do it as every woman in the store conveyed to their spot like sharks being drawn to blood. Barely able to escape the crowd intact Peach and Goombella slowly neared the exit.

"I think I'm done with sales for awhile." Peach told Goombella still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, my mom definitely seems to have over done it." She replied. "I guess you don't want to look at those boots with me then?"

"No, I think I'm going to head home. See you tomorrow though."

"Alright see ya."

Now that the fiasco in the jewelry store had burned up all of Peach's enthusiasm, she had nothing to distract her from the failed test she would present her parents. Sighing she pulled it out looking over some of her answers. She couldn't remember ever even talking about these problems, much less how she did them wrong.

A sudden breeze picked up and pulled the test from her hand. She cried out as it sailed away only to be plucked out of the air by a boy behind her. He was wearing a red button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show off his muscular biceps. His short legs were hidden by a pair of jeans, his eyes by a pair of sunglasses, and his hair by a red cap with the letter 'M' on it.

"Looks like you almost lost this, Goldilocks." He told her waving the paper in front of her.

Then he took a look at it. "And now I can see why you'd want to."

Angry and embarrassed, Peach plucked the test from his hands. "That's none of your business."

Turning on heel, she stormed off. After a little ways she had cooled down enough to really focus on the finer points of the mystery man. He was really cute, even if he was being a nosy jerk. Well, he may have just curious, and it was nice of him to grab it for her. She looked up at the store window next to her advertising the Sailor V game.

"I bet you never have to worry about failed math tests and mystery boys." She told the blonde paper hero. Sighing sadly she continued on her way.

* * *

"I thought you said you studied." Was her mother's cold reply when she saw the test.

"Well you see, what happened was-"

"Peach Diane Toadstool, I don't want to hear another word from your mouth."

"But-"

"Not. Another. Word. Now, you are going to march right upstairs and you are going to study until dinnertime, and after that you will go back upstairs and study until bedtime. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Crystal." Peach huffed already trudging up the stairs.

She had to admit it wasn't as bad as she thought since she didn't yell, but this was definitely going to be the worst night of her life. As soon as she got to her room she flopped down on her bed not even bothering to undo her book bag. Even if she opened a book she wouldn't be able to concentrate, or come close to understanding it. Instead she pulled out her notebook and started drawing. Peach didn't consider herself an artist, but she had a knack for sketching, especially people. Without even thinking about it she started drawing the boy from earlier. The one who had so rudely named her Goldilocks.

She became so absorbed in what she was doing she didn't even hear her window open and close. Or see the small shadow cross her bed.

"Who are you drawing there?"

"Just this guy I met earlier." Peach responded matter-of-factly.

Then it hit her that someone else was in her room. She threw down her sketch and jumped down onto the floor.

"Sorry to startle you, Peach. My name is Birdo."

Peach searched high and low for the voice and finally stopped on the small pink lizard from earlier.

"Why hello there. Were you the one talking to me?" Peach teased relaxing slightly.

"But of course, do you see anyone else in the room?"

Peach froze staring hard at the reptile in front of her. It had moved its lips and everything, but lizards can't talk. That's when it hit her.

"Oh I get it. I fell asleep on my bed and now I'm dreaming."

"This isn't a dream!" Birdo snapped. "I was sent to find the chosen sailor scout of the moon, and I know beyond a doubt that it is you."

Peach was freaking out and slowly backing up to the door. There was no way this was really happening, there had to be something wrong with her.

"Peach we don't have time for your reservations, if you want to save your friend Goombella you'll have to trust me."

"I can't. This is too weird."

"Fine then let me prove it to you."

Birdo flipped in the air again, but this time when she landed a pink heart-shaped brooch appeared beside her. Peach wanted so badly to pick it up, but then again it did magically appear in thin air.

"This locket is specially made for Sailor Moon to battle the forces of the nega-verse. It is for you and you alone."

"You're telling me I use a piece of jewelry to fight bad guys?" Peach asked incredulously.

"I'm not joking around. You are Sailor Moon, and that will help you unlock your powers to defeat the forces of evil."

Peach continued to stare only now she had her hand on the doorknob ready to flee down to the safety of her family.

"You're the one who always wanted to be like Sailor V."

That stopped her. Birdo had Peach's full attention. "If you still don't believe me, pick it up and say the words 'Moon Prism Power'!"

Peach hesitantly came back over to the bed. She still wasn't convinced she wasn't dreaming, but maybe it would be fun to play along. She slowly picked up the locket and looked over to Birdo. She merely nodded her encouragement. Peach took a deep breath.

"Moon Prism Power!"

Peach could tell that something was happening. She felt completely weightless, until little by little she could feel bits of her body. Only something felt different, she felt stronger, faster, and more defined. She finally looked in the mirror and gasped. Her clothes from earlier were replaced with a short pink sailor dress, long pink boots, white elbow length gloves, and pink bows. Not to mention the gold tiara circling her forehead and heart shaped earrings. Aside from just an outfit change, her entire body looked like she had aged by about five years.

"What did you do to me? How in the world do you expect me to fight bad guys like this?" Peach complained.

"That is quite enough. You are Sailor Moon, that is your official outfit, and you will like it." Birdo scolded.

Peach was going to say something back when she heard a cry for help that sounded surprisingly familiar.

"Goombella needs help!" Peach cried.

"Yes, she needs your help." Birdo told her.

"But what can I do?" Peach whispered. "I'm just a kid."

"No you're a Sailor Scout. Now, come on. I'll explain the rest on the way."

* * *

Almost in no time, Birdo and Peach arrived at the jewelry shop. Peach was still pretty nervous about the whole thing, but she knew that Goombella needed help. She walked in to find a horrible zombie looking monster picking Goombella up by the neck.

"Stop right there!" Peach shouted.

"And who are you supposed to be?" The monster sneered.

Peach hesitated. What should she tell the monster? That she was ordinary high school freshman Peach Toadstool that was magically transformed into a kick butt moon warrior? No, that sounded way too stupid. Then all of a sudden she was hit with the exact phrase to say. It was almost like she knew it her whole life and only now remembered how it went.

"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice, on behalf of the moon I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you."

Peach felt a lot better after saying that. Maybe she could handle this. That was until the monster started laughing at her.

"I've never heard of Sailor Moon, and after tonight I never will again. Destroy her for the nega-verse my minions."

Peach gasped to see all of the shoppers from earlier rise up like they were under a spell.

"Birdo! What do I do?" Peach cried.

"Fight Sailor Moon!" She instructed.

Unfortunately, that was no help as they all tried jumping her. Peach managed to dodge a few, but majority of the time she was on the floor. The whole time she wondered if it was too late to go back home. One well placed kick knocked Peach backwards straight into a pillar. She could feel bruises already begin to form all over her body.

"Okay I'm out. Take me home Birdo."

"What are you talking about? This isn't some video game you can just quit when you're not winning."

"I don't know what to do! I'm out numbered and getting my ass kicked! I'm going to die!" She cried out.

"At least you're prepared." The zombie lady retorted as her arm warped across the room towards Peach.

She screamed involuntarily and closed her eyes awaiting the inevitable. However, she felt a wave of heat rush by her and heard the monster scream. Peach opened her eyes to see a red rose lit on fire but wouldn't burn had hit the hand that was outstretched towards her. Simultaneously, she and the zombie looked up to see a man in a red tuxedo and a white mask standing on the window ledge.

"I am Tuxedo Red, and I am here to assist you Sailor Moon. Look inside yourself to find your inner strength."

"Can't you just take care of them? I mean you seem to know what you're doing." Peach complained still staring out at the sea of brainwashed women.

"Believe in yourself Sailor Moon." He encouraged.

Peach didn't know what to think. How did this guy know she could do it? They had never met before. It was all a little too overwhelming for her.

"Peach, take your tiara and throw it at Nega-monster. It will stop everyone else." Birdo whispered to her.

"Throw my tiara?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes, and say 'Moon Tiara Magic'."

"Well I guess the only thing I have to lose is my dignity." Peach replied getting up.

Being as brave as possible, Peach did as she was told and watched amazed as her tiara sailed like a Frisbee across the room. It collided with the monster turning her into a pile of dust. As soon as she was gone, all of the shoppers passed out around her.

"Did I do that?" Peach asked no one in particular.

"Yes, stand tall and proud for you are a brave warrior, Sailor Moon. And I will always be there when you are in need." Tuxedo Red told her before disappearing into the night.

"Wow, he's kind of amazing." Peach said out loud, in a dreamy voice.

"Come on Peach, let's get you home." Birdo directed the love struck girl.

Peach followed willingly. Tonight might have seemed impossible and scary at times, but Peach felt happy as she thought about the future. Finally, she had found a purpose in life.

* * *

**Okay so what did you guys think? I'm really anxious to hear your thoughts since this is my first crossover. Please review and it won't be too long for the next update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay as you guys have probably guessed I'm using the same story line but the dialogue and certain events aren't exactly the same. I'm also skipping around a little and not using every episode. Also I've made every character human so I'm sorry if you were confused when I described Goombella and Goombario. Thanks to everybody who's been reading so far. I really didn't expect to get that many hits. I hope I don't disappoint this chapter.**

**I don't own anything Mario or Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Peach felt completely drained. It seemed like every day she was fighting a new monster. She had learned very quickly that the negaforce was after human energies, and it nearly drained all of her energy to protect it. There was the battle at the radio station where she had finally learned the name of the man behind the puppets: O'Chunks. He wasn't very smart, but he was definitely powerful. Peach had also gotten the Lunar Pen that night. She was going to try it out next Halloween.

Then there was the gym scheme and the superstar contest. However, Peach always came out victorious. Of course she couldn't have done nearly that much if it hadn't been for Tuxedo Red helping out along the way. He was so mysterious and kind and handsome, it made Peach blush just thinking about him.

"I find it funny that you've been sitting there for two hours and you have yet to complete a whole math problem." Birdo observed bringing Peach back from her thoughts.

"It's so hard to study when we've been as busy as what we have. I'm so tired." Peach complained.

"Peach, do not use Sailor Moon as an excuse. You must find balance between both of your lives and that means doing homework when you're not battling the nega-verse."

"I know, I know. I just wish I had a little help."

* * *

Surprisingly, Peach made it to school on time even if she was dragging her feet doing so.

"Hey, Peach!" Goombella hollered at her. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" She drowsily asked her friend.

"We're getting a transfer student from that prep-school across town!"

"You mean the Brain Farm?" Peach asked now at full attention.

"Yeah her name is Toadette." Goombario butted in.

"And how do you know that?" Peach asked doubtfully.

"Because I've been scouting out the competition." He replied back smug.

Peach rolled her eyes. "Look there she is over there." Goombella pointed out.

Peach turned her head to take in the stranger down the hall. She was short with pink braids coming out of her pink polka-dotted beanie. She was wearing a pink shirt with a red vest over it and a white skirt. Her face was pretty plain and she wore a bored expression. All in all, she looked like how you would expect a smart person to look: better than you.

"I for one am looking forward to the academic challenge." Goombario went on.

"Give it a rest Goombario. She may not even be all that smart." Goombella pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Peach asked.

"What if she came here because she flunked out?"

"A Brain Farm flunky?" Peach asked trying hard not to giggle at the thought.

"Uh oh, I think she heard you guys." Goombario pointed out as her eyes gazed over to the trio.

Peach froze. She glared at them before turning to go inside the classroom. Peach sighed, she hated making enemies.

* * *

Bummed out about how today went, Peach slowly started making her way home. She knew as soon as she stepped foot in the house, her mom would send her upstairs to study. Truth be told, Peach actually was doing a little better in school but not by much. She was sitting at a C average which kept Toadsworth from calling her parents and her mom from complaining about her not studying.

Peach looked down the street and was surprised to see Toadette walking alone. She instantly felt bad from the things she said earlier but wasn't sure how to apologize. As she watched her she noticed a dark shadow move along the ledge above her. Before she could warn Toadette, Birdo leaped down on top of her.

Toadette instantly screamed and Peach ran over there scared for Birdo. She had come to learn that not everybody thought the same way as she did about lizards making good pets. Peach slowed down and smiled though as Toadette affectionately scratched Birdo's head.

"You certainly gave me a start." Toadette told the pink lizard as she melted under Toadette's affection.

"Hey Toadette!" Peach called having just reached the duo. "And hello to you too Birdo."

Birdo had left her perch on Toadette's shoulder and took her place on Peach's.

"Hello, your name is Peach right?" Toadette acknowledged regarding her with sad eyes.

"How'd you guess?"

"Goombario told me. I also overheard when you guys were talking about me this morning." She stated coldly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Do you want me to walk you home?" Peach asked politely.

"I'm not going home, but you can walk with me if you're not afraid of being seen with the Brain Farm Reject." She turned around already continuing down the path.

Peach rubbed her head sheepishly before taking off after the girl. "Look I'm really sorry, I guess we shouldn't judge people before we get to know them. But I think you'll like it here, this is a pretty cool neighborhood."

"Is there a library?" Toadette asked suddenly.

"You like hanging out with books?" Peach asked slowly.

"Well, I like to study." She admitted embarrassed.

"That's a little weird besides I know someplace better." Peach said excitedly grabbing her by the hand and leading her away.

"Peach, she may be a spy for the nega-verse." Birdo whispered in her ear.

"Don't be silly." Peach responded.

"What am I being silly about?" Toadette asked as she struggled to keep up with Peach's long strides.

"Sorry, I was talking to my lizard." She explained lamely.

Toadette shot her a puzzled look but didn't say anything. Lucky for Peach, they had reached their destination: the arcade. Peach immediately found her favorite spot in front of the Sailor V game.

"See you're trying to get her through the bad guys without getting hit to save the princess." Peach explained as she played.

"Here give it a shot." She encouraged Toadette after she died.

"I've never played any video game before." Toadette told her.

"Just do your best then." Peach persuaded before inserting the quarter.

Much to both of the girls' surprise, Toadette was really good. She even shattered Peach's previous high score.

"You've really never played before?" Peach asked uncertainly after Toadette had made it to the final level without breaking a sweat.

"Nope."

"Wow she's really good. Is she a friend of yours?"

Peach turned around to find Luigi along with several other gamers all staring over her and Toadette's shoulder.

"Hey Luigi! Yeah, this is Toadette she's new at my school." Peach introduced.

Peach had only known Luigi for a couple of days since he just started working part-time at the arcade shop. He was tall, lean, and always wore a green hat with the letter 'L' even when he was working. Today he was also wearing a green loose fitting T-shirt and jeans under his work apron.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Toadette cried all of a sudden.

She jumped off the game and it seemed like everyone there collectively yelled no as the screen flashed 'Game Over'.

"Man, she almost beat the game." Luigi pointed out in awe.

Peach ignored all of them. "What's wrong Toadette?"

"You remember when I said I was going somewhere besides home? I'm taking a computer class, and I'm totally going to be late if I don't make it there in the next ten minutes!"

Toadette was already running out of the shop before Peach could even say anything else.

"Hey Peach! Is this yours?" Luigi asked handing Peach a flash drive.

Peach studied the thing. "What in the world makes you think that I would carry around something like that?"

"I don't know. I found next to the game. I figured it was either yours or Toadette's." He shrugged.

"Um, thanks. I guess I'll go see if it's hers."

"Alright. See ya tomorrow?"

"More than likely." Peach laughed before taking off in the direction Toadette took.

There was something about Luigi that was so likable and so familiar. She didn't know why, but his hat reminded her of somebody. She shrugged it off. It would come to her eventually.

* * *

After a lot of running and getting lost a couple of times, Peach finally found the building for Toadette's class. Peach couldn't wrap her mind around wanting to go to more school just for kicks. She had a hard enough time making room for the arcade. This just seemed so suicidal.

"Man, I really don't want to go in there." Peach complained out loud.

"And what exactly is in there that you're dreading, Goldilocks?"

Peach turned around and felt like she had been shocked. It was that same guy in the red cap. That's why Luigi's had seemed so familiar, because of the mystery guy who had made fun of her grades.

"Why are you always butting in to my business?" Peach huffed.

He shrugged. "Why do you always make your business so public, Goldilocks?"

"And that's another thing! My name is Peach, not Goldilocks!"

"K, mine's Mario. Goldilocks." He teased.

Peach was really angry now and was about to tell him off when she noticed this was the first time she had seen his eyes. And boy did he have pretty cobalt eyes. She knew that she was probably making him uncomfortable with her staring, and she was feeling pretty embarrassed for gawking over the jerk. So she did what any sane girl would do, turn heel and run for her life. After she had time to catch her breath, she realized how stupid she must have looked.

"That was certainly interesting." Birdo commented having caught up.

"Damn that stupid Mario! Who does he think he is? He even made me forget to return Toadette's flash drive, the jerk!"

"Calm down Peach. Maybe this would be the perfect opportunity to see what's on it." Birdo commented.

"Why? It's probably just boring school stuff."

"Because I think Toadette works for the negaforce."

"Are you still going on about that? I seriously doubt that nice girl has anything to do with those nega-creeps." Peach scoffed.

"Only one way to find out." Birdo jabbed.

* * *

Somehow Birdo had managed to drag Peach into the coffee shop around the corner that had computers for public use. She carefully inserted the flash drive and waited for the information to pop up on the screen. Suddenly tons of foreign scripts appeared and a noise sounded from the machine.

"Quick Peach, cover your ears!" Birdo called.

Peach did exactly as she was told as Birdo removed the drive. "What was that?"

"A brain-washing program from the nega-verse. It seems your friend was exactly who I thought she was." Birdo spat.

Peach felt her heart sink. She couldn't believe that she had been that wrong about the girl. "So I guess we're going to have to go back to Toadette's class, huh?"

"Of course, you are Sailor Moon."

"Of course." Peach sighed taking off after her eager reptile.

They made it all the way up the stairs and down the hall before Peach came to her senses and decided they needed a plan.

"So how should we do this?" Peach asked as they peered into the door.

"I say use the Lunar Pen." Birdo advised.

"Can't I just bust in as Sailor Moon?" Peach whined.

"And what's wrong with the Lunar Pen?" Birdo asked exasperated.

"It's exhausting. I mean eventually I'll have to be Sailor Moon to take down Toadette." She reasoned.

"Fine, do whatever you want." Birdo sighed.

"Moon Prism Power!" Peach yelled as she underwent the transformation into Sailor Moon.

When she was finally ready, she charged into the classroom. "That's it! I'm shutting this brain-washing plant down for good!"

"May I help you, miss?" Toadette declared angrily, but then became quite shocked when she saw who she was addressing.

"Don't play dumb with me Toadette! I know all about this bogus class."

"Toadette never plays dumb."

Peach turned to see the owner of the voice. It was a middle aged woman who slowly turned into a creature of the nega-verse before her eyes.

"In fact, the only dumb one I see is you." She scorned.

"I guess this means that Toadette was never working for the nega-verse, Birdo." Peach addressed angrily.

"My bad?" She offered.

Peach rolled her eyes. "I would stay away from that student if I were you. I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice, on behalf of the moon I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you."

"You look like someone who loves tests." The monster drawled. "Let's see how you like mine."

Peach wanted to say something about how she hated tests, but stopped when she noticed the razor sharp papers flying in her direction. Expertly, she tucked and rolled, dodging the flying exams only to have more come at her. She didn't see the point in this until she found herself trapped in a corner.

"This doesn't look to good." Peach commented as every brain-washed student rose from their chairs and inched towards her.

"Do you surrender, Moon Brat?" The beastly woman asked.

"N-no." Peach stuttered unsurely.

"Have it your way." The monster shrugged, forcing the students to advance towards her.

"Birdo! I could use some help!" Peach hollered hoping the lizard could hear her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toadette was having a hard time shrugging off the monster that had finally grabbed her and forced her towards the monitor.

"You can't resist my powers forever!" It cackled.

"There's no way I'll be one of your sick puppets." She fought back.

That's when a strange energy began to fill Toadette. She knew she could fight off the mind control. She felt something warm on her forehead, but couldn't see what it was exactly.

"Fine then!" The monster yelled shoving Toadette onto the ground. "If you won't give me your energy, then no one can have it!"

Toadette was scared. The beast's hand grotesquely morphed into an axe that was aimed directly at Toadette's body.

"Toadette take this."

Toadette looked to see Peach's lizard throwing her a blue pen. Bewildered, she caught the thing and managed to get away from the monster's axe.

"Quickly, shout 'Mercury Power'!" Birdo cried.

Toadette knew that talking reptiles were impossible, she knew that anything this pen could do was impossible, but she also knew giant axe-growing monsters were impossible. So deciding to believe in the impossible, she trusted the lizard.

"Mercury Power!"

Just like before, she felt that same energy travel through her. Only this time it went through her entire being. She felt invincible, powerful, and helpful. She looked down to see her clothes had been changed to look like Sailor Moon's except for the red bow and boots.

"Use your Mercury Bubble!"

"Mercury Bubble Blast!" She shouted and was surprised to see the entire room covered in fog.

Peach had been savagely fighting off the zombie-like students only to be getting nowhere fast. There were too many, and she was only kidding herself if she thought she could beat them all. However, as soon as Sailor Mercury used her Mercury Bubbles, everyone passed out.

"That…was close." She commented.

"Sailor Moon, now's your chance!" Sailor Mercury called out.

Peach noticed that she had a direct shot at the nega-being before her. "Right. Moon Tiara Magic!" She cried before hurdling her tiara at the monster.

It was a direct hit and just like before the creature turned to dust.

"Wow that was incredible!" Sailor Mercury yelled staring where the monster once was standing then down to herself and finally back at Peach.

"Yeah come on. We've got a lot to talk about." Peach laughed putting an arm behind the girl.

* * *

"So I'm Sailor Mercury and I get to help you fight more beings like that one? And these monsters all work for some jerk named O'Chunks?" Toadette summed up.

"You've got it. And sorry again for thinking you were one of them. Birdo can get so worked up." Peach commented dryly shooting her lizard a dirty look.

"It's okay. I would have thought the same thing after seeing what was on that flash. Friends?" She asked putting her hand out.

"The best." Peach told her shaking the outstretched arm.

Peach was so happy. She found a new friend and a new partner. No longer would she be taking on the evil forces alone. It seemed like everything was looking up for her.

* * *

**Alright so how was it? Now we have two of the Sailor Scouts, who do you think the rest will be? Don't forget to review, and I'll have the next chapter up pretty quick.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay in case you guys haven't checked out my profile lately, I accidently broke my hand. Yeah, it's a real bummer. But the good news is that it won't be effecting the updates on this story since I already have the next couple written. I just have to edit them and upload. Anyways, here's the next chapter and as you know I skip around so we're already at the Sailor Mars chapter!**

**I don't own Sailor Moon or the Mario characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

With Toadette, fighting the nega-verse had been a breeze. They continued with their stupid plans to steal energy, and the Sailor Scouts continued to stop them. Of course Toadette was a lot more than some fighting partner; she had become one of Peach's closest friends.

Peach had just finished school and was walking home when she was passed by three squad cars all headed in the same direction. She was just thinking how strange this was until she met up with Goombella and Toadette.

"What is going on?" Peach asked them.

"Didn't you hear? An entire bus disappeared near that temple up on the hill." Goombella explained waving her blonde ponytail out of her face.

"How bizarre." Peach commented.

"Come on. You realize that's pretty far outside the realm of possibilities, right?" Toadette scoffed.

"Well whatever is happening, none of the passengers who get on the bus there are ever seen again." Goombella drawled out spookily.

"Whatever, it's probably just some sort of tourist trap." Peach put on a brave front, her skeptic side telling her not to even consider the idea.

"I suppose it's just the newest ghost story. Anyways the temple up there sells charms cheap." Goombella told her excitedly. "In fact, I was just on my way to get a love charm."

Peach blushed. A love charm did sound awful tempting. "Maybe we should check it out. I mean, we should be fine as long as we don't get on any buses."

"Count me out. I need to go to the library anyways." Toadette told them.

"Okay, we'll catch you later then." Peach told Toadette as she and Goombella raced up the hill.

It wasn't a very long walk, and in no time they were there. Peach really thought that it was a pretty place, if it weren't for the disappearances.

"Ah, so you're here to buy good luck charms I see."

Peach looked over to see a large older man with gorilla-like features talking to them.

"How did you guess?" Goombella asked.

"It's what all of the young ladies come for." He answered matter-of-factly.

Peach was slightly disappointed. She had expected it to be psychic powers or something mystical like that.

"Uncle DK, don't you have to pester someone else." A girl addressed the big man.

She was about Peach's age with long raven hair and lavender eyes. She was very beautiful and her presence was equally commanding.

"Come on Pauline, I was just getting a sale started." The man protested.

However, Pauline didn't look like she was listening anymore. In fact, her entire body was rigid.

"I feel an evil force nearby." She whispered.

Peach was taken aback. She didn't know how that girl could possibly know that. She was completely speechless as the girl started using some very complex moves and then pulling out banishing paper. The only problem was she was looking right at Peach. Peach didn't even realize what had happened until she was knocked out cold.

* * *

Very slowly, Peach's senses were coming back starting with hearing. She distinctly heard a male's voice that sounded familiar. Therefore sight instantly found her and she quickly sat up.

"What happened? What did I miss?"

"Are you okay?" Pauline asked her.

"Yeah, I think so." Peach told her only just now realizing that she wasn't outside anymore.

"Goombella laughed. "That's Peach, easy to knock down and easy to get up."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to knock you into next year. I'm psychic and sometimes my visions find me at the worst possible times. That's what happened when I attacked you. I hope you can forgive me."

"No problem." Peach smiled just now realizing that Pauline must have knocked her out when she freaked out earlier.

"Anyways, you were talking about something that was upsetting you. Is there something we could do?" Goombella asked politely obviously carrying on an earlier conversation.

She chuckled softly. "No, it's just these disappearances. They're making the temple look bad and we're losing a lot of business. The police haven't been able to find a single clue and everyone seems to be blaming us. It's just so frustrating. If we're forced to leave, I don't know what I'll do. Uncle DK has raised me here since I was a little girl, it's my home."

Peach smiled sympathetically. "Cheer up. I'm sure everything will turn out all right."

"You think?" Pauline asked.

Peach and Goombella nodded their heads.

"Thanks. Oh, I almost forgot. You guys wanted to see the charms right. Come on, I'll give you a discount since I knocked you unconscious."

"Thanks a lot!" Goombella cheered eagerly following the other girl.

Peach was getting ready to follow them too before Birdo stopped her.

"I'm getting a strange feeling. First, the buses and then that girl. I think you need to get Toadette and do some sleuthing of your own."

"Can't I get a charm first?" Peach complained. "I mean we're already here."

"Peach! This could be a legitimate threat from the nega-verse, and you're wanting good luck charms?" Birdo cried outraged.

"Fine! We'll go get Toadette, then come all the way back up the hill for the charms! Happy?"

Birdo mumbled something about selfish girl, but Peach was tuning her out. It seemed Birdo was always griping about something Peach was doing.

* * *

"So this is where the buses have been reported missing?" Toadette asked as they rounded the last corner.

"Yeah and look. There's a bunch of girls waiting in line to catch the next bus." Peach pointed out.

"More importantly look at what they're carrying." Birdo instructed.

"They all have good luck charms." Toadette noticed.

"Huh, I wonder what that is like." Peach commented dryly to Birdo.

"Not right now, Peach." Birdo complained exasperated.

"Look here comes the bus." Toadette interrupted. "And it's the same number as the one that had previously disappeared."

"This is getting really creepy." Peach complained, her voice raising an octave.

Suddenly this didn't seem like some ghost story. It was really happening, and Peach didn't want to be one of those lost to the world forever.

The bus pulled up and stopped, opening its doors to the girls in line.

"We should get on." Birdo told them.

"Are you crazy? I'm not getting on that thing!" Peach complained backing up as far as she could.

"Are you kidding me? You're Sailor Moon. It's your job to handle things like this." Birdo reprimanded her.

"I fight negaforce creeps, not ghosts!" Peach argued.

It didn't matter though because the bus had already closed its doors and was driving off. Birdo turned to scold Peach some more, but Toadette pulled their attention to a more pressing matter.

"Are you guys seeing that?"

Peach and Birdo both turned to see the bus lift off the ground and disappear into a gaping black hole that appeared in the sky.

"And you wanted me on that?" Peach asked quietly, but she didn't get a response. They were all too stunned.

* * *

Birdo finally convinced Peach that their best plan was to start at the beginning. So Peach made the climb all the way back up to the temple.

"Hey Pauline!" Peach hollered at the red-dressed girl.

"Peach, what are you doing here?" She asked curiously looking up from her cleaning.

"I totally saw one of those buses on the corner just disappear in thin air!"

Pauline narrowed her eyes. "And why are you telling me this?"

"I thought you would like to know since they were all wearing those good luck charms."

"So now you think it's our fault too? We wouldn't even have those good luck charms if it wasn't for Chun. It was his plan to get more business for the temple."

"Who's Chun?" Peach asked confused.

"What's it to you?" Pauline snapped.

Peach realized that she had definitely overstayed her welcome. "Uh, nothing I guess. Sorry, I'll just go."

"You do that, and don't come back this time!" Pauline shouted after her.

Peach was a little hurt since she had a lot of admiration for the girl, but she could understand where Pauline was coming from. Peach had been pretty accusatory.

"Alright, are you ready this time?" Birdo asked her as they sat on the corner by the bus stop.

"Birdo, are you sure we have to do this? I mean what if we die as soon as we hit that black hole?" Peach argued.

"I think it's a portal, so I seriously doubt we're just going to burst into flames or something. Besides here comes our bus, and we're not going to miss it."

Peach gulped. She's had to do some pretty dangerous things as a Sailor Scout, but this definitely took the cake. The doors opened and all of the girls filed on.

"Peach get on the bus." Birdo directed. "Now."

Peach remained frozen. Finally, Birdo raked her sharp claws into Peach's ankles. Yelping in surprise and pain, Peach finally made her way towards the bus. Anger fueled her fire and she felt brave enough to do this. As soon as she stepped on she saw all of the girls from earlier completely passed out.

"I order you to stop this bus!" Peach hollered at the driver.

However, she only gave a small chuckle before the black hole opened before them, and she drove them straight inside.

Peach closed her eyes, sure that the end was near. No loud explosions or sudden crunching or anything else she was anticipating happened though. She opened her eyes right as she was pushed off the bus. Peach saw that they were in some other dimension or something since the sky was purple and the ground was nothing but sand.

"Hey Birdo, we're alive!" Peach cheered.

"Not for long." The driver commented before she jumped out. "Soon your energy will fuel Count Bleck's plans."

Peach held her breath as another black hole appeared dropping none other than Pauline into the driver's outstretched arms. That's when the driver started reverting back to its ugly monster form.

"I think Sailor Moon would be good here." Birdo commented.

"I think you're right. Okay, Moon Prism Power!"

After a few quick improvements, Peach became Sailor Moon. "I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice, on behalf of the moon I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you."

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Peach screamed angling her tiara to avoid hitting Pauline.

The monster dropped Pauline to grab the tiara.

"Thought you could beat me with this toy." The monster teased.

Peach didn't know if it would work or not, but she thought it was worth a try. "Tiara, trap it!"

Surprisingly enough, the tiara sprang to life and surrounded the beast. While it was distracted Peach ran over to Pauline.

"Pauline, are you okay?"

"Where am I? One minute I was confronting Chun about the disappearances, and then I was flung through a portal!" Pauline started panicking.

"So Chun is the guy behind this?" Peach questioned wondering if it could possibly be O'Chunks.

"Do you still have that pen I left you?" Birdo asked Pauline ignoring Peach.

"What pen?" Peach asked.

However, Pauline must have known what she was talking about because she pulled out a fiery red pen.

"Good now just say 'Mars Power'." Birdo instructed.

It was that exact moment that the nega-creep broke free from Peach's tiara.

"Now would be a good time." She commented.

"Fine. Mars Power!"

Just like Peach and Toadette, Pauline underwent the transformation into a Sailor Scout. But her outfit was all scarlet and instead of boots, she had red high heels.

"Cool." Peach commented.

"Incredible." Pauline breathed.

"Worthless." The monster wailed as it charged to attack.

"Oh no you don't. Mars Fire Ignite!" Pauline shouted before making a fire blast that hit the monster dead on.

"That was awesome!" Peach cheered after the monster turned to dust.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet. Look, the portal is closing!" Birdo pointed out.

Peach looked up to see that she was correct. If they didn't get out soon, they were going to be trapped there forever. Just when all seemed hopeless, a beam of light rained down through the center keeping the portal from closing.

"What's going on?" Peach asked.

"I bet Mercury is using her power to keep the portal open." Birdo told them.

"Great, then let's go!" Pauline shouted enthusiastically.

"How about a lift?"

Peach turned around to see Tuxedo Red driving a bus pulling the other two.

"Perfect timing!" Peach cheered eagerly jumping onto the bus with the mystery man.

Birdo and Pauline followed, although Pauline was shooting her funny looks.

"Hold on, ladies." Tuxedo Red instructed before pulling the bus forward through the portal.

As soon as they crossed through the portal, Peach jumped off the bus and into the arms of her dear friend Toadette.

"Toadette, you saved us!" She cheered.

"Well I couldn't leave you there to die." She responded back relieved.

"By the way, look we got another Sailor Scout. This is Sailor Mars, or Pauline."

Peach however turned around to see that Pauline wasn't standing anywhere near her. She was standing near the bus.

"Pauline, are you looking for something?" Peach questioned suspiciously.

"I was just curious about the guy who saved us." She commented with a slight blush.

Peach felt a small sliver of ice creep into her heart. "Well, don't be." She growled.

Pauline looked annoyed. "Fine, I get it. He's yours okay."

Peach was flabbergasted. "What do you mean by that?"

"You like him. I respect that."

"I do not!"

"Oh you totally do!"

They continued arguing like that for awhile all of the time Peach wondering how the newest wrinkle was going to work out in their growing team.

* * *

**So Pauline has entered the picture. I thought she was perfect for Sailor Mars since Raye and Darien have that small fling, but what did you guys think? Leave me a review on how I did. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I meant to do this a while ago, but I suppose you guys all know what the hold-up is by now. So I've skipped to the final fight scene before O'Chunks and the Sailor Scouts. Sorry, if it's a little rough. It's definitely not my best work.**

**I don't own anything Mario or Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Peach didn't know how much more of this 'teamwork' she could take. At first she really liked Pauline, but now the girl did nothing but get on her nerves. She always had to be better, more prepared, smarter. She would even go as far as to flirt with Tuxedo Red. Not that Peach was overly concerned with that, but it was still the principle of the thing.

Peach was trying to draw in her sketchbook, something that she hadn't done in a while. Amazingly enough, the last five pictures have all been about Tuxedo Red. However, there were some of Luigi and that one of Mario. After a few more minutes though, she finally gave up. She wasn't in the mood for drawing, she was too frustrated.

"What's the matter now Peach?" Birdo asked sighing.

"I don't know. I keep letting Pauline get to me, and it's messing with my drawings."

"Why? Because she's right?"

"What do you mean?" Peach asked dangerously.

"The fact that you're jealous that she likes Tuxedo Red too." Birdo smiled smugly.

"Please, I don't care." Peach said trying not to blush. "It's not like I know anything about him. Besides, I can always fall back on Luigi."

"That boy from the arcade? I didn't realize you felt that way about him."

Peach shrugged. "I don't know if I do, but he's sweet and helpful. He cares, unlike that half-wit brother of his."

Birdo laughed. "You are referring to Mario then?"

"I still can't believe it."

The last time Peach visited Luigi in the arcade she mentioned that she had met a guy with the same kind of hat as him. When she mentioned Mario's name, he had laughed telling her it was his twin brother. They were such polar opposites though, she didn't believe him.

"I would think you would be more concerned with our enemies." She pointed out.

"Nah, it's not like we have a lot to go on. I mean all we know is that O'Chunks is using his monsters to steal energy for some guy named Count Bleck."

Birdo jumped all of a sudden. Peach sat up.

"Birdo what's wrong?"

"Peach, look outside the window."

Peach carefully made her way over there to see a giant image of O'Chucks in the sky. She gasped. He seemed to be staring right at her.

"Sailor Scouts! I challenge you to a duel! Meet me on the airport runway tomorrow evening or your city will be nothing but ash!"

With that the image disappeared almost as if it had never happened. However, the reoccurring image in the back of Peach's head proved that it did happen and would happen tomorrow night.

Peach's cell phone started ringing from across the bed. It was Birdo who fetched it and put it in Peach's hand.

"Peach! Did you just see that? What do you think we should do?" Toadette started blabbering worriedly.

The only problem was Peach had no idea what to do.

The next day, the O'Chunks threat seemed to be the only thing anyone would talk about. Goombario and Goombella were in an intense debate over whether it was aliens or a hologram. Peach was only half listening though. She had bigger things to worry about than how it was done since she knew it was magic. She needed to figure out if they should walk straight into O'Chunks trap or let the city burn with their cowardice.

Peach continued to let this problem pester her all the way to the arcade.

"Hey Peach! Hello, earth to Peach!"

Peach slowly came back to her senses to see Luigi in front of her.

"Sorry did you say something?" She asked blushing.

"Man you are out of it today. I was telling you that you lost this game like twenty minutes ago. But you just kept on sitting there, like a zombie or something. What's eating you?"

Peach kind of wanted someone to confide in, but wasn't sure how much she could say to Luigi without telling him that she was Sailor Moon.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just thinking about that message in the sky last night. I mean, it seemed like nobody in class was taking it seriously. There's going to be this big showdown where either three people will get hurt or the entire city will be burned. I guess I just wouldn't know what to pick if I were in that situation."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you this contemplative. I don't see why you need to worry at all. It's out of our hands. We should just let what happens happen, good or bad." Luigi advised.

"So you're saying the best decision is no decision at all?"

"I'm saying, let those who are meant to handle it handle it, okay?"

Peach let that sink in. She didn't know if this was helpful or not since she was one of those who were supposed to handle it. However, then she realized that maybe it was beyond her control. Maybe there was some higher authority who could fix it. After all, O'Chunks took orders from someone else.

"Thanks Luigi! That does make me feel better!"

Peach hopped up, gave Luigi a hug, and skipped out the door. She was so carefree at the moment, she didn't even notice when her pink flat went flying off, sailing through the air, until it landed on someone's head.

"Ouch! Man, I should have realized it would be your shoe, Goldilocks."

Peach was instantly jerked down a notch knowing that she would have to be dealing with Mario.

"What do you have to be happy about anyways?" He continued.

"Luigi helped me to realize the finer points in life." She answered yanking her shoe out of his hand.

"Well for you I can't see that being too many." Mario countered.

"For your information, I thought I needed to make this big decision. However, he helped me realize that some things are beyond my control, and I should just deal with that."

"That sounds like dumb advice." Mario scoffed. "You always have a choice when it comes to your own fate."

Peach blinked at him. Was he giving her the exact opposite advice? What was with these two? Did they seriously expect her to believe they are twins? Peach flopped down on the ground.

"Why are you trying to give me a headache?" She complained grabbing her head.

"It's not my fault your brain overloaded. See ya around Goldilocks."

With that he took off walking again never giving her a second glance.

"So we're really going to do this?" Peach asked not for the first time.

"I thought you were the one who made this decision?" Birdo asked from the front of the group.

"Only because Pauline forced me into it."

"Come on, it was really the only logical choice to make." She defended.

However, Peach could see the gleam in her eye. She knew that she was looking forward to this fight. Especially since it had been O'Chunks who had tricked her at her temple. Listening to both Luigi and Mario, she decided that the team should make the choice. This was the end result.

"If we hurry, we can make the last monorail to the airport." Toadette informed them.

When they reached the station though, everything was empty.

"Were we too late?" Peach asked.

Suddenly one of the cars pulled up and opened its doors to them.

"Nope, I think we're right on time for the O'Chunks Express." Pauline commented before stepping on board.

Everyone else was hesitant, but they finally did the same.

"Next stop, our duel." Toadette commented darkly and Peach couldn't help but be worried.

When they finally reached the airport, they thought everything was fine. However, it seemed O'Chunks had cast a spell over every police officer there making them his human puppets. So within the first three seconds they were there, they were already running for their lives. It wasn't until they even reached the runway that they realized they hadn't changed yet.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

Within moments, three powerful Sailor Scouts stood before an entire police patrol. Mercury figured out their weakness and the fact that they weren't even human. Then Mars took them out. Peach was starting to feel better about the whole thing and they hadn't even seen O'Chunks. Laughter started coming from above them. Well so much about not seeing O'Chunks.

"Welcome girls, to your doom. Too bad you three won't be able to see what Count Bleck has in store for your measly planet."

Peach didn't respond. Mainly because she didn't have anything to say at this point. Her adrenaline was spiking and she was ready to do battle. However, it was O'Chunks who made the first move.

"It seems you girls have a plane to catch. Or one is trying to catch you."

Peach watched in panic as a big jet airplane rolled down the runway, straight at them.

"What do we do?" Peach asked.

"Can we fight a plane?" Pauline asked.

"No, our best bet is to run for it!" Toadette squealed already turning tail.

Pauline and Peach wasted no time chasing after her. To their horror they saw that O'Chunks had brought more than one plane to life. As they continued to run they noticed that not only were they running out of runway, but the planes were moving faster. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, the girls turned around to face their death.

"I can't believe this is the end." Peach whispered.

Right before the jet touched them, though, it stopped.

"It's not yet, Sailor Moon. As long as I'm around you will always be free to make your own choices."

Peach looked up to see Tuxedo Red facing off against O'Chunks.

"Tuxedo Red!" The three scouts cheered.

Peach was getting a little nervous as she watched the two of them square off. Then O'Chunks jumped Tuxedo Red pushing him into the ocean behind them. It was still for several agonizing seconds. Peach gasped, not wanting to believe Tuxedo Red drowned. Then someone surfaced from the water. For a brief moment her heart soared with the possibility of it being Tuxedo Red. However, that fire was quickly snuffed as none other than O'Chunks emerged.

"Well he wasn't much of a challenge, so who's next?"

Peach quickly tried to pull herself together, to think past the possibilities of what had happened to Tuxedo Red.

"United, we will defeat you." She vowed while the other two agreed.

"We'll see about that." O'Chunks grinned.

Once again he used his magic to bring the jet to life.

"We have to divert the plane so we can get at O'Chunks." Birdo called to them.

"Right, Sailor Moon you distract the plane." Pauline issued out.

"What? Why me?"

"Because I have a plan. Mercury do your thing." Pauline instructed.

"Alright, Mercury Bubble Blast!"

The runway became very foggy.

"Now go Sailor Moon!"

Peach didn't hesitate, just took off running hoping she wasn't going into the plane. She could hear it though, roaring down the runway after her.

"Okay any day now guys!" She called hoping Pauline would put her plan into action soon.

Just when Peach felt like she couldn't run anymore, the jet turned around and started chasing a new target: O'Chunks. Peach wasn't sure what just happened, but she knew Pauline did it. By this point she had caught up with the other two girls.

"He's all yours Sailor Moon. That sealing paper won't hold forever." Pauline told her grinning.

Peach nodded and removed her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

O'Chunks expertly dodged the tiara, but made the fatal mistake of forgetting the plane. Peach closed her eyes as the mighty plane stomped out the life of the nega-verse scum.

Now that the battle was over, Peach's body dragged her back to the edge of the water. Tuxedo Red just couldn't be dead. He had always been there for her. How could she go on without him? Her heart ached and she felt tears spring in her eyes. That's when she realized something. Could she really love someone she didn't even know? But she did know him. He spoke more with actions than words, and his actions were always selfless and whole-hearted.

She knew Toadette and Pauline were beside her crying over the same man she lost. But did they feel the same way she did? Did they feel like there was a hole in their hearts that could never be replaced?

"Don't tell me you care that much, Sailor Scouts."

They whipped their heads around to see none other than Tuxedo Red standing before them. Peach felt pure joy well up within her.

"But how?" She felt herself ask.

"You'll learn it takes a lot more to destroy me." He stated. "Farewell Sailor Scouts, may we meet again."

Peach wanted to go after him, to tell him how she felt. However, she stayed there on that runway with her friends. Somehow, just knowing that he was still alive was all the comfort she needed.

* * *

**So yeah, not a whole lot going on but at least now we're on to Count Bleck's next minnion. Who do you think it'll be? I appreciate everyone reading and please feel free to leave me a review on what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys for being gone so long. But I'm back in action. So I know I said I was going to hit the more important chapters, but I loved this episode too much to give it up. Plus, it's important to the story line romantically. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Peach had thought that with O'Chunks death, the forces of the nega-verse would slow down a little. She was completely wrong. Count Bleck seemed to have an unlimited supply of commanders because their newest opponent was a shape-shifter named Mimi. The dangerous thing about Mimi was that she didn't attack a group of people. Instead she picked one person who had reached their energy peak. It made her a lot harder to catch than O'Chunks.

"Isn't this a great spot? It would be the perfect place for a date." Pauline interrupted Peach's thoughts.

Peach turned to see what she was seeing. They were in one of the most beautiful spots in the park looking out over the lake as the sun set.

"It sure would." Peach agreed.

"Too bad it won't last." Toadette sighed.

"What do you mean?" Peach asked concerned.

"I know the caretaker of the park, Mr. Baxter. He said that the park is being torn down to make way for a new building complex."

"That's terrible!" Peach exclaimed.

"There's got to be something we can do! Maybe I can talk to Uncle DK. He might know some way to help." Pauline cried.

"I'm with Pauline!" Peach cheered.

"We could start a petition." Toadette suggested.

Feeling much better the girls started on their way talking about everything they could do to help the park. Birdo had said that she would meet them at the arcade. Peach didn't know why there, but she was fine with it. However, what she wasn't fine with was turning the corner and seeing Mario cuddling Birdo like she was his own.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked at him.

He turned to glare at her. It was obvious that he had been jogging since he was wearing black underarmor under a red T-shirt and black basketball shorts.

"For your information, Goldilocks, I just saved your lizard from being a pancake." He snapped back.

"Oh I bet. I'm sure you were just playing the part of the wandering hero who jumps out in front of cars for reptiles you don't know."

"Look judge me all you want, but I did you a favor."

At this point they were right in each other's faces. Too close for Peach, but at the same time there was something so right about it.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Luigi asked coming out of the arcade.

"It's nothing bro. Just a misunderstanding." Mario gritted.

Peach just glared back. By this point Birdo had wandered out of his arms and was perched on Peach's shoulder.

"Actually Peach, he's telling the truth." She whispered.

Peach was shocked but too embarrassed to apologize.

"Just keep your hands to yourself next time." She snapped back before sidestepping the red-clad boy to enter the arcade.

"No problem." He grumbled back before continuing his jog down the street.

"That was a little unnecessary don't you think?" Toadette asked after they entered the brightly colored game room.

"Maybe." Peach sighed. "He just gets under my skin."

Peach instantly sat down at her regular spot to play a healthy dose of Sailor V.

"So you really got all over Mario." Luigi commented peering over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry Luigi but your brother is a jerk." Peach admitted her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Actually I've never seen him that way. He must have something against you."

"Great." Peach sighed feeling bad and losing the game.

"Hi, I don't think I've met you before." Luigi introduced.

Peach turned around to see that he was talking to Pauline.

"Yeah, I'm new to the group. My name's Pauline."

"Oh yeah. Peach mentioned you work at the temple on top of Cherry Hill."

"That's right."

"Then you must be pretty good at martial arts."

"I'm okay." She admitted modestly.

"See I didn't have the stomach for that stuff. Mario, on the other hand, is great at it."

"Mario is in to martial arts!" Pauline cried out excitedly.

Peach perked up at this. The slight blush across her cheeks, the glazed look in her eyes, Peach couldn't believe it but Pauline had a crush on Mario.

Peach just got out of school and was wondering what to do. Toadette was going to the library, and Pauline said she had something important to do. That's probably why Peach instantly noticed Pauline just standing in an alleyway.

"Hey Birdo, does that look like Pauline to you?" She asked her reptilian companion.

"Yes and it looks like she's waiting on someone."

Peach thought that too and had the great idea to see who. "Follow me." She whispered to Birdo.

Being very quiet she found the perfect vantage point to see without being seen. Peach was surprised when Pauline flung herself out into the sidewalk and the usually graceful girl tripped over a crack. Peach wanted to laugh until the one person she couldn't stand made his way into her view. Mario, not watching where he was going, stepped right down on the fallen girl's hand.

He jumped. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"That's alright. It was my fault." She stated weakly from the ground.

"Duh, watch out next time."

Peach could feel her blood boiling as he crossed his hands behind his head and continued walking past her friend. Peach wanted to comfort Pauline until she saw her jump up and latch on to Mario's arm.

"So are you in a hurry somewhere?" She asked him, blinking her pretty lavender eyes.

"Not really." He confided slowly suspicious of where this may lead.

"Great! How about we grab something to drink?" She cried excitedly.

"Sure, I guess." He replied puzzled.

Peach felt her mouth drop wide open. Pauline and Mario were going out on a date! She felt a weird mixture of emotion and was surprised. Why should she care this much?

"Come on Birdo. Let's follow them!"

"Peach, just because you're jealous doesn't mean you can spy on Pauline." Birdo lectured.

Peach felt a blush rise in her cheeks. "I am not jealous! Merely concerned."

Peach didn't stick around to hear what else Birdo had to say. Partly because she was scared of what it would be. Luckily, Pauline and Mario didn't go far before stopping in a small café. Peach perched herself right outside their window before realizing that she would have no idea what they were talking about. Somehow she had to sneak inside without drawing attention to herself.

"Hey Peach, what's up?"

Peach turned around to see Goombario standing behind her. She started getting a really crazy idea at that point.

"Hey Goombario, are you thirsty?" She asked slyly.

He got a really panicky look on his face that Peach ignored. Taking his hand she dragged him inside to a booth where she could hear everything that was going on between Pauline and Mario.

"So Mario, I was thinking that maybe we could rent a rowboat. I know this really great spot in the park, and it's a perfect day." Pauline began looking embarrassed.

Peach clinched her fist tight.

"Why not?" Mario shrugged.

"So Peach, I was thinking." Goombario interrupted her eavesdropping. "Since this is our first date-"

"This is not a date!" She hissed before turning back around to Pauline and Mario's table.

However, to her dismay they were already gone.

"Sorry Goombario, I've got to go!" She called back before taking off to the one place she knew they would be.

When Peach finally made it to the park she was devastated to see that Pauline and Mario were already out in a boat alone. They were far too far away to hear what they were saying at this point. She fell onto the ground and pulled her knees into her chest while anger and hurt overcame her.

She had no idea why she was acting this way. She didn't even like the guy. If it was Luigi or Tuxedo Red, maybe, but not Mario. Maybe she only felt like this for Pauline. Maybe she was worried he would break her heart. That's what she decided to go with. Feeling better she stood back up and walked away, trying to get the image of the two of them out of her head.

"Peach, there you are!" Birdo cried.

Peach turned to see Birdo and Toadette running towards her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Peach asked nonchalant.

"Peach, something weird is going on! We were just walking over to see Mr. Baxter when a group of squirrels started attacking the man in charge of the building project!" Toadette exclaimed.

Peach was just fixing to comment on how strange that was when Mr. Baxter appeared before them.

"Hey you kids! Leave my park alone!" He shouted angrily.

Peach was pretty scared. She didn't expect such a kind old man to yell at them like that. Then he started pulsing with a weird energy. He screamed and a nega-monster popped out.

"I suppose you two better change." Birdo commented.

Toadette and Peach nodded.

"Mercury Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

In almost no time, there were two Sailor Scouts ready to take on the threat. The only problem now was would it be enough?

Everything was going exactly as Pauline expected. Mario was the perfect man. He was kind, caring, and such a hunk. Mostly they had been talking about the park. Mario was just as devastated that it would be torn down as them. In the back of her mind Pauline couldn't help but wonder why Peach was so turned off by him.

All of a sudden he started gripping his head in pain.

"Mario, what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

However, she didn't get an answer as a huge flock of birds took to the skies and dive bombed directly at them. Mario came to his senses enough to grab her and push her into the water before the birds reached them.

"Pauline, are you okay?" He asked as they resurfaced.

"I think so. What was that?" She asked suddenly hit with a feeling of dread.

"I don't know it's like nature's going crazy." He told her helping her swim to shore.

Pauline could sense that it was something much more though.

"Don't get offended or anything, but I've got to go."

With that she took off in the direction of the dark energy that was becoming more apparent in her sight by the minute. As she got closer she decided it would be a good idea to be Sailor Mars.

"Mars Power!" She hollered still running.

She quickly transformed and ran faster towards the spot. At this point she could hear Toadette and Peach crying out. She just made it into the clearing where she saw both Sailor Moon and Mercury tied up in some sort of nega-creep's vines.

Without hesitation she leaped into action. "Mars Fire Ignite!"

The vines easily burned away from Peach and Toadette.

"Thanks a lot, Mars! But you almost set us on fire!" Peach complained.

"Wow, thanks with a side of guilt. Aren't you just in a wonderful mood." Pauline commented sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Peach looked like she was going to say something back before she was interrupted by the monster.

"You're going to pay for that!" It cried.

Pauline flinched involuntarily. However, before the creature could strike a burning rose pierced its shoulder. She gave a small smile of relief knowing who that could be.

"It's up to you now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Red called down from his perch on the tree.

Pauline felt a small pang of jealousy, but was over it quickly. Tuxedo Red and Sailor Moon looked like they would be a cute couple. Besides she had Mario.

Peach nodded her appreciation before getting up to face the creature.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" She hollered as she threw the glowing band at the monster.

Just like always the nega-creep burst into dust and everything returned to normal.

"So Pauline, anything exciting happen to you?" Peach asked nonchalantly.

"Oh no! I completely ditched Mario! He's going to think I'm a total bitch!" Pauline cried out suddenly.

"Really? What all is going on between you two?" Peach poked.

"None of your business." Pauline replied sharply.

"Hey Pauline! I thought you had left?" Mario called over to them.

Peach turned around to see the soaked boy coming closer.

"Mario! I'm so sorry! I had to take care of this thing-" Pauline started rambling nervously.

He laughed. "Look it's okay. No big deal. How about the three of us go out for ice cream?" He offered.

Peach could see him lock eyes with her and her heart skipped a beat. Did he just invite her too? What was he trying to pull? Before Peach could give an answer, Goombario came out of nowhere.

"Peach! There you are! I've been looking all over! Did you know they do boat rides? Sounds pretty romantic, huh?"

Peach could feel herself flush with embarrassment.

"Looks like somebody already has a date." Pauline teased.

"He looks like a keeper too." Mario added.

"We are not on a date!" Peach exclaimed.

"Could have fooled me." Mario shrugged.

Peach wanted to shout at him, but Toadette ran up to them excitedly.

"Great news guys! I just found out from Mr. Baxter that they're going to keep the park! Apparently, the flowers Mr. Baxter grows here are an endangered species and they are protecting them by making this a national park!"

Peach couldn't help but cheer along with everyone else. Feeling too good to be angry, the five of them went out for ice cream to celebrate.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I would really love to hear what you thought. Bad or good, leave me a review! I expect to have the next chapter up later this week so don't be worried about a two month wait again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I'm sorry guys. I really didn't mean to take this long to get this chapter up. I got sidetracked by other things and then I felt like I needed to edit a few things. However, here it is. This is the Princess Diamond episode and yes I did do parts of it from Mario's point of view. In fact, from here on out I'll be using more points of views other than Peach's. Thanks everybody for following and I'm sure I'll get this story done before the end of summer.**

**I don't own anything Mario or Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Peach was sitting in the living room watching TV with her dad. Peach hardly ever got to see her father anymore since he was always at work and she was always fighting evil. Currently, they were watching a news story on Princess Diamond who was coming to Mushroom City.

"Wow a princess! How exciting!" Peach commented.

"Yes, it is. She's a fourteen year old girl who is traveling the whole world with her family heirloom, the silver crystal. It seems a little reckless to me, but I guess not to royalty." Her father remarked.

Birdo suddenly showed up and motioned for Peach to follow her. Peach looked uncertainly at her father. She really didn't want to interrupt their only time together. However, Birdo did have an urgent look on her face. She just really hoped it wasn't another monster terrorizing the city.

"Hey Dad, I'm going upstairs. I got really tired all of a sudden." Peach lied.

"Okay cupcake, good night." He told her smiling.

Sadly, Peach made her way into her room.

"What's up Birdo?"

"Peach, I think we need to find a way to meet with this Princess Diamond."

"Why? You don't think she's part of the nega-verse, do you?"

"No, but she may be the long lost Moon Princess."

Peach shot her a funny look. Birdo sighed.

"I didn't tell you because you had enough to worry about at the time. However, I can't keep the truth from you any longer. The only person who can possibly defeat Count Bleck and the nega-verse is the Moon Princess with the use of the Imperium Silver Crystal."

Peach stared. "So this whole time, I've been fighting for a lost cause?"

"What? Of course not! Peach, just because you aren't destined to beat Count Bleck doesn't mean you're not important. Sailor Moon is the guardian of the moon and therefore the protector of the Moon Princess." Birdo shot back trying to make Peach feel better.

"You said I was going to save the world like Sailor V, but now I get it. I'm just supposed to clear the way for this princess."

"Peach please." Birdo begged, but Peach was done listening.

She felt hurt, betrayed, and just a little childish. After all, maybe it was better that someone else face the assured danger ahead of them. Did she really want to be the one to have to face Count Bleck?

"You know what Birdo? Maybe you're right. I mean, it would be a huge relief to have this responsibility lifted. So what do we need to do?"

"Thank you Peach for understanding. First things first we need to figure out how to make that ball tomorrow." Birdo instructed.

"There's a ball tomorrow?" Peach asked.

Birdo looked awestruck. "Were you even watching the same news story as me?"

"I wasn't really paying attention."

"Well Princess Diamond is holding a ball where she will unveil the Imperium Silver Crystal." Birdo explained.

"And we need to crash it to see if it's our crystal right?" Peach summed up.

"Correct." Birdo agreed pleased.

"Well then I have an idea."

Tuxedo Red was walking through a fog. He couldn't see anything except for a rising castle in the distance. He made his way towards it. Out of nowhere a voice broke through the silence.

"Please help me, Tuxedo Red. Find the Imperium Silver Crystal."

Tuxedo Red shot his head up towards the balcony of the castle. There stood a beautiful princess in a flowing pink gown. Unfortunately, he couldn't make out any distinguishing features due to the fog.

"Wait! Who are you?" He called out.

"You know who I am. Help me. Find the Silver Crystal." She repeated again.

Tuxedo Red tried to rush towards her but the fog was becoming thicker and thicker.

Mario shot straight up in bed drenched in a cold sweat. He had that dream again. Why was he dreaming about Tuxedo Red though? Sure he respected the guy, but what was he doing in his dreams? Furthermore, who was that princess?

"Hey bro, are you okay?" Luigi asked drowsily from the other side of the room.

"I'm fine." Mario replied.

It wasn't even five seconds later that Luigi was back asleep. Mario didn't blame him. He had been waking up from these dreams for awhile now. Luigi was probably use to it by now.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep again anytime soon, Mario swung out of bed and headed toward the living room of their apartment. The two high school seniors had been living on their own for almost a year now. Their parents had died in a car wreck leaving the two boys with no family besides themselves.

Mario flipped on the TV hoping to distract himself from his depressing thoughts. Every channel was doing a big story on the arrival of Princess Diamond. Mario couldn't care less except for one little piece of information that caught his ears.

"The princess will be showcasing her priceless family heirloom, the Imperium Silver Crystal."

Mario was dumbfounded. The Imperium Silver Crystal was the thing that the princess in his dreams was asking him for. He knew he would have to make that ball tomorrow. It was the only way to help the princess and to stop the dreams. He remembered one of Luigi's honors teacher wanted to give him an invite. Maybe he could persuade Luigi to give it to him. Feeling determined, Mario set out to prepare for the following night.

"Peach, I really think that this is a misuse of your Sailor powers." Birdo commented as they made their way towards the embassy.

"Quit worrying Birdo. Besides, you did say that it was imperative as Sailor Moon to find the princess and this crystal." Peach pointed out.

Birdo grumbled something inaudible and Peach ignored her. The truth was that she was very excited about attending the ball. After Birdo's rant about how she needed to get into this party, Peach had come up with a brilliant idea. She used the Lunar Pen to disguise herself as a countess. She had instantly been transformed into a well groomed lady in a pink Cinderella gown with plenty of jewels to adorn her costume.

Peach had been surprised how easy it was to sneak past security, but then again she did look the part. Peach carefully navigated herself down the hall towards the ballroom. She gasped in surprise. Of course she had been expecting it to be spectacular, but this seemed above and beyond. The decorations were simple but richly colored, the food was carefully laid out, but the people were so beautiful as they expertly waltzed about the room.

Peach wasn't watching where she was going as she took in the view though and stumbled into a woman carrying a cocktail. Peach could only stand there as the woman spilt her drink all over her dress.

"Oh no!" Peach gasped.

"Oh my dear, I am so sorry! How terribly clumsy of me! Let me pay for the damage." She tried to amend.

"No, I wasn't watching where I was going. Please excuse me while I find someplace to wash this out." Peach assured the woman while slipping back out into the hallway.

Now if she could just find a bathroom in this place. Asking for directions a couple of times she finally found the washroom. She cleaned the spot as best as she could, but somehow couldn't get the reek of alcohol out of her dress. She just hoped no one would notice. Feeling like she was missing out, Peach went back into the ballroom to stare out into the sea of dancers wishing someone would ask for her hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

Peach whipped her head around to see Tuxedo Red standing in front of her. However, she quickly dismissed it. It seemed like some sort of fantasy come true.

"Is that a no?" He asked again disappointed.

She realized, startled that this was no hallucination. He really was standing there in front of her.

"I-I would love to dance." She choked out.

Looking relieved, he led her out onto the middle of the floor getting lots of stares from the other dancers they past. Peach couldn't care less though. With one arm around her waist and the other in her hand, she felt like she could melt right into him. As they spun and twirled, Peach felt this funny feeling creep over her. There was something so familiar and so perfect about the two of them dancing together. It was almost as if they were destined to be together. Peach could feel herself gawk at that ridiculous thought. She was way to skeptic to believe in destiny.

The music was cut short and a high pitched wailing filled the air.

"What's going on?" Peach asked out loud.

Out of nowhere, a small girl wearing a red dress, crown, and glasses went flying through the room carrying a small box. Peach instantly realized that it was the princess with the crystal. She couldn't even begin to imagine serving someone who looked that ditzy. Before anyone could stop her though, the girl was at the balcony looking like she was fixing to jump. Without a second thought Peach quickly came up behind the girl and grabbed one of her hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

The girl smirked. "Well, well, it looks like someone wants to play the hero."

Peach gasped. She knew that voice. It was none other than Mimi. Before Peach could do anything to stop her though, the nega-scum gave her a big shove. Peach lost her balance and went tumbling over the railing.

Peach screamed foreseeing her end before a hand latched on to the end of her arm. She was relieved and shocked to see the man she had danced with earlier saving her. She couldn't deny how more and more he looked and acted like Tuxedo Red. Maybe she wasn't crazy. Maybe she really was just dancing with the love of her life.

"Are you okay?" He grunted while trying to pull her back over the ledge.

Before she could answer though, she watched as Mimi gave Tuxedo Red a big push. Peach held her breath scared they were both going to be falling to their deaths when she dropped another inch. However, Tuxedo Red kept a firm hold onto her and the railing.

"Somebody help!" She screamed hoping to catch the attention of the other dancers.

She didn't see anybody rushing over to Tuxedo Red's aid, but she did hear a far more soothing sound.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

Peach was relieved to hear that the other Sailor Scouts had made it. Mimi turned and gave them her attention as she hopped over the ledge with the Silver Crystal. Peach looked up to see with a last grunt Tuxedo Red had pulled her back onto the balcony.

"Thank you!" She cried throwing her arms around him.

She could see that he was blushing and couldn't help but think it was cute.

"No problem, but you need to go. Hurry take the stairs, I'll meet up with you when it's safe." He instructed.

Peach nodded awed by his chivalry. She did as she was told until she remembered that she could be Sailor Moon and help.

"Moon Prism Power!"

Feeling renewed with energy Peach ran outside to where Toadette and Pauline were fighting off Mimi. She noticed that in her absence, Tuxedo Red had also made it onto the lawn.

"Thank goodness you're here Sailor Moon! You must help the others!" Birdo ran up to her.

Hearing her name, Mimi turned around. Peach used the distraction as her chance to perform her attack.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

Mimi avoided the attack dropping the crystal in the process. She gasped and tried to go back for it, but with the full might of the Sailor Scouts, she was out numbered. She disappeared again. Peach didn't have time to brood before Toadette caught her attention.

"What are you doing?" She cried staring at Tuxedo Red picking up the Imperium Silver Crystal.

He looked back at the scouts. "You don't understand! The Silver Crystal is the key!"

"Key to what?" Peach asked uncertainly.

He looked over at her upset. "To everything." He spoke ominously.

With that he abandoned his task and left, much to Peach's disappointment. The other girls started to crowd around the treasure.

"So is this it?" Peach finally asked Birdo.

The lizard sadly shook her head. "No, I can't feel any kind of power from it. See, it's nothing but a very large and magnificent diamond."

The girls all sighed in despair.

"That would mean that the real Princess Diamond isn't our Moon Princess then." Toadette concluded.

"Guess this means we need to keep looking then." Peach prophesized gloomily staring up at the full moon above them.

Mario slunk back into their apartment depressed. He had truly hoped that he had found what the princess in his dreams was looking for. However, he overheard the Sailor Scouts point out that it was a fake. The only good that did come from tonight was that he finally retained his first memory as Tuxedo Red. It explained why he dreamed about him every night. But he couldn't help but wonder who he was before that.

He stared out his window at the full moon, the girl from earlier filling his thoughts. She was almost identical to the princess in his dreams, at least what he had seen of her. He couldn't help but wonder who she was and why he had been so compelled to protect her.

He sighed. Just more questions to add to his growing list. However, at least he had a clue how to get those answers. He just needed to find the Imperium Silver Crystal, and then the mysteries surrounding his life would be answered. At least he hoped.

* * *

**So how did I do? It wasn't one of my favorite chapters, but I felt it was necessary. Next chapter will be Sailor Jupiter. Who do you think it will be? Please feel free to leave me a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes! So I finally got to my favorite chapter! Sorry about the wait guys, but here you go.**

**I don't own Sailor Moon or Mario.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"MOM! MY ALARM DIDN'T GO OFF AGAIN!" Peach screamed through the house.

For the hundredth time she was rushing around last minute to get to school. It's not like she didn't have a good excuse though. This week had been completely chaotic. The nega-scum were getting more desperate and therefore upping their antics. In fact, Mimi had been destroyed before their eyes by Natasia for failing so many times. Natasia was probably their toughest and most heartless enemy yet.

"Peach, watch out!" Birdo cried.

Peach looked up to see that she had run straight into some guy. She jumped up right away.

"I'm so sorry. It won't happen again." She apologized before turning to run again.

However, the man hurtfully grabbed her arm. "Hey what's your hurry Blondie?"

She felt her blood turn cold at the tone in his voice. She tried to yank herself free, but he was too strong. She started panicking, scared that he was going to drag her in an alley and leave her for dead.

"I'd let her go if I were you sleaze-bag."

Peach whipped her head around to see a tall girl her age with reddish-brown hair that was cropped to her shoulders, blue eyes, and a fierce attitude. She was wearing an orange tank top, fingerless black gloves, jeans, and a pair of orange cons. She looked like one tough chick even though she wasn't body builder big.

"What was that Girlie?" He asked pushing Peach away.

Peach fell to the ground but was too transfixed on the site before her to move.

"Please, you don't want to mess with me." She threatened.

"We'll see about that!" He yelled before throwing a quick jab at her.

Amazingly enough she easily dodged the attack. While he stood there stunned, she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. Then she planted her foot on the guy's chest.

"Now, you are going to apologize to this girl and never bother her again, got it?" She demanded.

"Sure, sure, just don't hurt me!" He whined pathetically.

She pulled her foot back and he took off running but not before saying a quick sorry to Peach on the way out. She didn't notice though. She was too busy studying her rescuer.

"Don't worry, he won't bother you anymore. See ya around." She told Peach before going back the way she came.

"Um Peach? Aren't you going to be late for school?" Birdo reminded the awestruck girl.

"What? Oh yeah!" She cried before continuing her sprint to beat the bell.

Unfortunately, Peach was late again. However, her spirits were lifted when she saw the girl from earlier sitting at one of the desks in front.

"Hey Goombella, who's that girl?" Peach whispered to her friend.

"Her name's Daisy, but she's definitely not a gentle flower. She had to transfer here after getting in trouble for fighting at her old school." Goombella whispered back.

Peach was feeling nervous about the girl, but then she remembered how the girl had saved her life this morning. She couldn't help but feel she deserved the benefit of doubt.

After the bell rang signaling the end of class, Peach walked up to the fighter.

"Hi!" Peach greeted enthusiastically.

The girl shot her a dark look before recognition donned her features.

"Hey, you're that girl I helped earlier." She stated.

"That's me. Peach Toadstool, average freshman student and disaster magnet."

The girl laughed. "My name's Daisy Floral. I'm new here."

"Yeah, I figured that out." Peach teased.

"Right." She blushed. "I just figured I must be invisible or something with the way everyone has been avoiding me."

"No, it's not like that at all! They're all scared of you because they've caught wind of your reputation."

Daisy looked stunned. "Wow, word travels fast. So how come you're talking to me?"

"Because I never did get a chance to thank you for earlier."

"Oh, it was no biggie." She tried to wave off modestly.

"Sure it was. Hey, want to go to the arcade with me?" Peach asked suddenly inspired to hang out with Daisy.

"Okay." Daisy nodded happily.

As they walked to the arcade, Peach found out that she really liked Daisy. Daisy was an avid Sailor V fan, didn't take crap from anybody, and she had the cutest emerald flower earrings. Peach thought that it was funny since it was the only thing about her that was girly. Daisy told her that they were a birthday present from her parents, but judging by her blush Peach realized she was embarrassed by them. Peach quickly changed the subject to the incident this morning. Laughing about how frightened the guy from earlier was, the girls went through the doors of the arcade. Peach instantly started searching the area for Luigi.

She really wanted him to meet her new friend, and she would be lying if she said that she didn't want to see him. Where Luigi had once been a small crush, he now was more like an older brother to Peach. After all, she had her dream guy.

"Uh oh. You look like you are thinking about boys." Daisy commented slyly.

Peach blushed. "Well yes, but not like that. Well not completely like that. See I was thinking about Luigi-"

Peach trailed off when she noticed that she no longer held Daisy's attention. Her friend had been captivated by the Sailor V game.

"This is the brand new Sailor V game! I have to try it out!" Daisy cried out excitedly.

Daisy only got to level two before dying. Peach was surprised to see the calm girl cry out with frustration. Then she put another coin in and started playing again.

"So how did you get so good at fighting?" Peach asked her.

Daisy laughed. "What do you mean? I've died almost every time."

Peach was confused until she realized she was talking about the game. "No, I mean where did you learn those moves from earlier? You know with the guy this morning?"

"Oh right! I enrolled myself in some self-defense courses." Daisy shrugged.

"Cool! Was there a reason for doing so or was it just a spur of the moment kind of thing?"

"Why? Are you looking to take some yourself?" She smirked.

Peach blinked. She actually had thought about doing so to improve herself as Sailor Moon, but Daisy's tone made her think that the other girl was trying to avoid the subject.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Peach asked quietly.

Daisy was silent for a minute before sighing. "No, it's just not something I want to talk about right now."

Peach wanted to comfort her new friend somehow. However, before she could say anything a group of kids cheering at the other end of the store distracted the both of them. Forgetting about Sailor V, they made their way over to where all of the kids were clustered around a claw machine. Peach watched as the boy who was working the controls expertly won another toy to the growing pile around his feet.

"Game Machine Joe strikes again." A girl murmured to her friend.

Peach stared at the boy with awe. Luigi had told her about this guy. Apparently he was unbeatable at the claw machine and all of the toys he won he would donate to the local orphanages.

"Wow, he's pretty good, don't you think Daisy?" Peach asked turning to her tall friend.

However, Daisy had a funny look on her face. "There's something not right about this." She commented.

Peach wanted to ask her what she meant before a collective groan went through the crowd. She turned back to see Joe was done playing and was walking out the door with his bounty. Peach sighed, disappointed that she wouldn't get to see more action.

"Too bad, he was doing so well too." Peach complained.

She didn't get a response back and was surprised to see Daisy wasn't behind her anymore. She quickly searched the arcade before she caught a hint of orange passing by the storefront. Upset that she had just been ditched, Peach angrily stormed down the street after her so called friend.

Daisy was sure she hadn't imagined it, but it was too extraordinary to be true. She could swear she watched Joe levitate the doll the last few inches into the crane. She didn't mention it to Peach because she was scared the other girl would make fun of her. Instead, Daisy took off after Joe to ask him about it. At least she wouldn't have to put up with him thinking she was crazy.

Daisy turned the corner hoping to have been caught up with the boy by this point. She spotted him a few feet in front of her but was fascinated to see that he wasn't alone. Standing in front of him was a woman with pink hair pulled back into a ballerina bun, glasses, and a strange black stone in her hand. All of a sudden Joe let out a blood curdling scream and a strange energy began to glow around him. As freaked as Daisy was she knew she couldn't let this woman continue to hurt him.

"Hey! If you don't stop hurting this guy right now, you're going to have to deal with me." Daisy cried out placing herself in front of Joe.

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" The woman smirked putting away her crystal.

"You bet." Daisy assured her.

"Well, you certainly can talk the talk." The woman drawled.

She gave Daisy an evil grin before striking out at her. Daisy was surprised by how fast she was but managed to dodge the blow. She quickly countered with a punch of her own only to miss as well. They continued to trade hits like that, neither one gaining the advantage. That's when Daisy thought to distract her. She angled her head to catch the sunlight on her earrings. Just as she planned, a beam of light blinded her opponent and she was able to land a punch while her guard was down.

"Ugh! You're going to pay for that brat!" The woman shrieked.

Daisy smirked. She had heard worse.

"Daisy!"

Daisy turned around at the sound of her name surprised to see a very angry Peach coming towards her. Remembering that she was in a fight she quickly turned around to see that the woman was gone.

"Daisy, I can't believe you ditched me like that!" Peach cried outraged. "Hey, what's wrong with Joe?"

For the first time Daisy took in the condition of the gamer. He was on the ground clutching his heart.

"What did you do?" Peach asked.

Daisy growled. "I didn't do anything to him. It was that woman."

Peach glanced around Daisy giving her a puzzled look when she didn't find anyone.

"Well she's not there now. She just…vanished." Daisy sighed exasperated.

"I don't need any of your help!" Joe cried pushing Peach away as she tried to pull him to his feet.

"Well you can at least act grateful." Daisy told him annoyed.

"Grateful for what?" He grumbled before trudging off.

"Well isn't he just charming." Peach remarked dryly.

Daisy laughed. "Hey, sorry about earlier. I wasn't trying to ditch you or anything." Daisy apologized.

Peach looked surprised, almost as if she forgot that she was upset with Daisy. "That's okay. I was worried you didn't like me or something."

"No, it was nothing like that." Daisy smiled.

Peach returned her grin. Daisy was glad to have such an understanding friend, especially since they just met. But there was just something so familiar and trusting about Peach. Daisy felt like she had known Peach her whole life. Out of nowhere, a little pink lizard appeared. Daisy was surprised but even more so when the reptile scurried right up to Peach.

"Hey Birdo, what's up?" Peach asked the lizard.

Daisy thought it was a little weird, but she supposed people just acted funny with pets. The lizard crawled up on Peach's shoulder and started nuzzling her ear. If Daisy didn't know any better, she would swear that the lizard was talking to her. Peach even seemed to be focused on it like it was speaking to her. Daisy didn't know if her day could get any weirder. First she thought Joe levitated the toy, then the disappearing woman, and now talking reptiles.

"Hey Daisy," Peach interrupted her thoughts. "Maybe we should go check on Joe. You know to see if he's okay and everything."

Daisy nodded. "Okay."

With that they took off running in the direction the boy left. Daisy didn't know why Peach had this sudden change of heart, but she didn't voice her hesitancy. She had wanted to go after Joe anyways to finally get some answers.

"Birdo, are you sure about this?" Peach whispered to her lizard as she and Daisy spied on Game Machine Joe.

"Why do you always doubt me?" Birdo complained.

"Well there was the time you accused Toadette of being part of the nega-verse, the time you told me to get on the disappearing bus, or most recently the time you were convinced Princess Diamond was our Moon Princess." Peach listed out.

Birdo sighed. "Well, I'm absolutely certain I felt an energy coming from both Daisy and Joe. You can draw whatever conclusions you want."

"What are you whispering about?" Daisy asked.

Peach laughed guiltily. "Nothing, nothing at all."

Daisy gave her an odd look before resuming her lookout of Joe. For the last hour they had been following him around the city. Right now he was stopped in a café drinking a latte. Peach didn't pick him for the coffeehouse type, but decided to shrug it off as irrelevant. Finally, he came out.

Peach and Daisy quickly ducked around a corner to avoid being spotted.

"You might as well come out. I know you're following me." Joe yelled out.

Both girls flinched before stepping around the corner. He was staring right at them so Peach knew they were busted.

"What could you possibly want?" He asked annoyed.

Peach wasn't sure what to say. How could she explain that her cat thought he worked for an evil force bent on taking over the earth? They would both think she was crazy.

"Earlier, at the arcade, I saw something and I wanted to know if it was true." Daisy spoke up.

Peach looked up at her. What could she possibly be talking about?

Joe looked weary. "Like what?"

"Are you telekinetic?"

Peach almost started laughing thinking that Daisy was teasing the guy. However, she saw by the look on her face that she was perfectly serious. Peach was baffled, even more so when Joe didn't laugh or scoff it off.

"Maybe we should take a walk." He told them.

Daisy instantly followed after him. Peach hesitated half a second before doing the same. He led them to the park before sitting down on a bench. He motioned for them to do the same, but instead they opted to stand.

"Okay, yeah. It's not something I'm proud of, or tell a lot of people but I can levitate things." Joe admitted.

Peach gasped shocked. "No way! There's no chance that's what you felt?" She whispered to Birdo.

Birdo ignored her though.

"So how did you learn to do it?" Daisy asked curiously.

"I don't know. I was just born with it I guess." He shrugged.

"A most remarkable gift if you ask me." A voice spoke up.

Peach gasped, Daisy turned around taking a fighting pose, and Joe looked scared out of his wits.

"You again!" Daisy cried angrily.

"Peach, it's Natasia from the nega-verse." Birdo hissed.

Peach took in the woman before her with renewed eyes. She needed to become Sailor Moon, but didn't know how.

"Well, well. If it isn't Little Miss Tough Guy and friend." She added turning her gaze to Peach.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Joe cried out shaking with fear.

Natasia pulled out a funny looking black crystal. "Sorry, but you're one of us. You just don't know it yet."

Peach watched amazed as Natasia's stone started to suck a ruby colored jewel from Joe.

Birdo gasped. "It's a rainbow crystal!"

"What's that?" Peach asked.

"The rainbow crystals were the prison for the most dangerous beings of the nega-verse: the Shadows. Queen Serenity broke the Imperium Crystal into these seven rainbow crystals to hide the monsters from the world."

Peach watched amazed as the red jewel went flying into Natasia's outstretched hand.

"Well that wasn't too hard. I leave them in your capable hands." She grinned at Joe.

Peach was livid that she couldn't do a thing as Natasia disappeared with the rainbow crystal. She wondered what she meant about leaving them to Joe. That's when she noticed a red energy pulse out of him and he turned into a nega-being before her eyes.

"What happened to him?" Peach cried.

"Peach! Go, get out of here and get help!" Daisy instructed.

Peach looked at her crazily.

"Don't worry I can handle my own for a while. Just hurry back!" Daisy assured her before meeting the creature in battle.

Peach honestly didn't feel comfortable leaving her friend with a monster, but then she realized this would be the perfect chance to change to Sailor Moon. Without saying another word she raced for the cover of the trees. Once she was sure she was out of sight, she transformed.

"Moon Prism Power!"

Worried about Daisy, Peach went back to the clearing. Daisy was actually holding her own pretty well. She was doing exactly what Peach does every time: dodge any attack that comes at her. Then Daisy snuck her way under his guard and flung him over her shoulder into a tree.

"Nice shot!" Peach cheered.

Daisy turned around. "Whoa, you're Sailor Moon!"

Peach nodded to her. She was fixing to say something else before the powered up Joe raised his arm to attack. She quickly jumped out of the way, but came dangerously close to being fried by his cannon. Daisy cried her outrage. Peach managed to look up in time to catch a small symbol appear on her forehead.

"Did you see that?" Peach asked Birdo in awe.

"Peach, look out!" Birdo demanded.

Peach turned her head only to see a claw looking apparatus shoot out towards her. She didn't have time to dodge it as the device wrapped around her trapping her arms against her sides.

"Hold on! I'll get you free!" Daisy called to her already running towards the nega-Joe.

"Wait Daisy, take this!" Birdo told the girl handing her a green pen.

Daisy looked surprised but then smiled. "I thought you were talking."

"There's no time for that now. Sailor Moon needs you. Just take the pen and say 'Jupiter Power'."

Peach watched as Daisy did exactly that transforming into an orange and yellow Sailor Scout with tennis shoe-like boots and green biker shorts coming out from under her skirt. If Peach wasn't fighting being crushed, she would be totally jealous.

"Don't worry I have a little something for you too!" The monster cried before releasing a second claw.

Peach tried to warn her, but Daisy was already ahead of the game. She jumped out of the way of the claw landing a kick on Joe. However, when she did that he clutched Peach tighter making her scream out. Daisy worriedly looked over at her. In that momentary distraction, Joe managed to unleash another claw throwing Daisy up against a tree hard.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Peach cried out for her friend.

She gave her a shaky smile, but Peach could see that she was hurting.

"It's over for you Sailor Scouts!" The Shadow taunted before squeezing his grip.

Peach was sure that her lungs were going to burst. She could feel a pressure build up behind her eyes and was worried when her vision started to dim. Just when she thought all hope was lost, a flaming rose struck the machine around her shattering it. She fell to the ground almost choking on air as she took a big lungful.

"Are you alright, Sailor Moon?"

She looked up to see Tuxedo Red helping her up. She was completely lost in the moment of having Tuxedo Red this close to her before she remembered Daisy.

"Sailor Jupiter!" She cried.

Tuxedo Red tensed when he realized that there was more than one scout in trouble. That's when another rose struck the bond around her friend. At first Peach thought it was his, but then she noticed it was powered with lightening instead of fire.

"I am Tuxedo Green, and as long as I'm here you will not harm any of the Sailor Scouts."

Peach looked up surprised to see a man in a green tuxedo who looked surprisingly like Tuxedo Red in the nearby tree twirling another rose in his fingers.

"Friend of yours?" She asked Tuxedo Red softly.

He looked completely dumbfounded. "I've never seen him before in my life."

He jumped down and offered Daisy his hand.

"Are you alright, Sailor Jupiter?" Tuxedo Green asked the other Sailor Scout.

"I'll be just fine, after I take care of this trash!" Daisy cried angrily pushing past Tuxedo Green.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" She cried before a huge jolt of electricity shot out towards the Shadow.

Everyone looked as stunned as Peach felt by the display. Daisy was the only one who seemed pretty proud of herself.

"Is that all you got?" A shaky voice sounded.

Everyone watched in horror as the Shadow got back to its feet.

"Man! How do we beat this guy?" Peach groaned.

"Use this to turn him back human. It's called the Crescent Moon Wand. To use it say 'Moon Healing Activation'." Birdo told her.

Peach took the strange device and instantly did as she was told for once.

"Moon Healing Activation!"

She watched as the strange dust covered the Shadow reverting him back into Joe. Peach finally sighed with relief that it was over.

"Good job Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Red congratulated before taking off.

She looked over to see Tuxedo Green whisper something to Daisy before leaving as well. Daisy was blushing and Peach wondered not for the first time who he was. However, there were more important things at the moment like how to explain everything to Daisy.

"Come on Sailor Jupiter. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night." Peach told her.

"So let's make sure I've got this straight. I'm Sailor Jupiter, you're Sailor Moon, and there are two more named Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. And we are all supposed to be fighting the dark forces called the nega-verse. Tuxedo Red and Tuxedo Green are there to help us even though you've never met Tuxedo Green before tonight. Furthermore, aside from beating the bad guys we're supposed to find a Moon Princess with a Silver Crystal that's actually been broken into seven pieces to contain the Shadows like what we fought tonight. Is that about it?" Daisy summed up.

Peach nodded her head enthusiastically glad that her friend understood. Daisy let out a big sigh.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in." Daisy admitted.

"Trust me; we've all felt this way." Peach told her.

Daisy averted her gaze towards the Sailor V game credits. After telling Daisy the whole story they had opted to go back to the arcade. Mainly because Daisy felt like now that she was a 'kick-butt superhero' she could surely beat a video game. Even though that wasn't what happened, she had gotten farther than before.

"Luigi! You're an hour late! That's not like you."

Peach looked over the row of games to see an out of breath Luigi getting chewed out by his boss. Peach was surprised since Luigi was usually so on top of things.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." Luigi apologized.

His boss grunted before turning and walking away. Peach knew that Luigi probably wasn't going to get fired, but she released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Luigi caught her eye and smiled. He started walking over to them before he froze. He had this weird look on his face, like he was looking at the most beautiful and most terrifying thing at the same time. Peach cocked one eyebrow and turned to look at Daisy. However, she noticed her friend had the same look.

She racked her brain for what it could be before the answer appeared before her. Grinning wickedly, she led Daisy over to Luigi.

"Hey Luigi, I'd like you to meet my friend Daisy." Peach introduced.

"Hi, I'm Daisy!" Daisy suddenly blurted.

Peach tried not to laugh as Daisy turned bright red with embarrassment. Luigi didn't even notice though.

"I'm Luigi." He went ahead and told her.

Peach wondered if she had actually said the introduction out loud. In fact, they both treated her like she was invisible. She gave a small knowing smile. Her friends were definitely in love.

* * *

**Yes, Sailor Jupiter is Daisy. I had to do it. And like I said I've made a few minor changes to satisfy my Luigi/Daisy obsession. What did you think? Leave me a review.**


End file.
